Pomegunate
Pomegranate Machine Gun (机枪石榴; pinyin: jīqiāng shíliú) is a plant in the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. It spits multiple seeds at zombies in a 3x1 space in front of it. It is extremely useful when a Vigorous Broccoli is planted in front of it. Almanac entry Cost: 325 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish All of Pomegranate Machine Gun's family was trained in Martial Arts. Pomegranate Machine Gun read a book called "1000 Kinds of Pomegranate to Eat". He wasn't willing to eat ever his whole life, so he decided to change his life and eat healthy. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Pomegranate Machine Gun pulls out a machine gun's barrel on top of its head and starts firing powerful seeds every second, dealing massive damage to whatever is in front of it in a 3x5 area. Levels *'Level 2' **'Long range, more cover fire': Pomegranate Machine Gun now spits in a 3x2 pattern, similar to how Snapdragon attacks, spits more seeds, but the damage it deals decreases. ** Combat Training: Pomegranate Machine Gun gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Enhanced Eyesight, evermore seeds': Pomegranate Machine Gun spits another row further (3x3), spits more seeds, but the damage it deals decreases. ** Cell Activation: Pomegranate Machine Gun gains 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Pomegranate Machine Gun may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Pomegranate gains 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial) Costumed It will now cause splash damage. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PMG Almanac.png|Its Almanac entry. Pomegranate12.PNG|Its Level 3 seed packet. PomegranateMachinGunCostume.png|Its costume. Spores.PNG|Before attacking. 29105K1c63.jpg GunPOMEGRANATEpvz2.png Stunned Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Machine Gun stunned in place by Archmage Zombie. HDPomegranateMachineGunPlantFood.png|HD Pomegranate Machine Gun with Plant Food. Pomegranate Machine Gun PF.png|Plant Food ability. PomegranateMachineGunPlantFood.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. MV51.jpg|Front line of defense. LX66.jpg|Its upgrade menu. Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png|Pomegranate Machine Gun with the redesigns of Carrot Missile Truck and Vigorous Broccoli. Pomegranate Machine Gun (JTTW).png Pomegranate Machine Gun Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed packet. Videos Plants Vs Zombies 2 New Plants Pomegranate Max Level-1 Plants Vs Zombies 2- New Plants Pomegranate Vs Dark Ages Zombot Dragon Trivia *In advertisements it has a scouter. This scouter, however, was never shown in-game. **The scouter might be an upcoming costume for it. *This, along with Bonk Choy, Fume-shroom, Snapdragon, Citron, Sun Bean, and Chomper can kill a Pharaoh Zombie with their Plant Food abilities without support. *Its teeth are actually pomegranate seeds. *It jumps before spitting seeds. *Its Plant Food ability is similar to a machine gun, hence the name of the plant, but its normal attack is more like a scattergun. *This and Melon-pult are the only plants to have a sun cost of 325. *This and Sweet Potato are the only plants to laugh or chuckle. *In the 1.4.0/1.4.1 update, its firing sound was added. *It sometimes misses the zombies when it attacks. *As with most of the other monthly-special plants, its Almanac entry background is Ancient Egypt, even though it is not obtained in this world. *This, Pomegranate-pult and Pomegranate are the only plants that are based on pomegranates. ru:Гранатовый пулемёт Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West